Mademoiselle aux Araignées
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: OS. Minerva a huit ans et elle a toujours été mauvaise perdante. A ce jeu là, elle ne cédera jamais ; elle en a fait la promesse aux secrets qui prennent la poussière en la narguant. Label SPPS.


**Résumé : **OS. Minerva a huit ans et elle a toujours été mauvaise perdante. A ce jeu là, elle ne cedera jamais ; elle en a fait la promesse aux secrets qui prenent la poussière en la narguant. Label SPPS.

Crédits : Comme d'habitude, Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, sans quoi Lucy ne se baladerait pas à poil dans le ciel pour briser huit chapitres de suspense en une page.

**Rating :** T, pour être tranquille et parce que c'est pas joyeux.

**Personnages :** Minerva et Gemma de Sabertooth.

**Genre :** Family/Angst/Drama ?

Bref. Cet OS a été écrit très rapidement, en une soirée, et je trouve que ça se ressent, autant au niveau du style que de ce qui s'y passe. Mais bon, comme j'aime le titre, je voulais le poster - et aussi pour faire bisquer un peu Iris, c'est vrai ! Je fais au passage un gros bisou à toutes les copines de la SPPS ! La géniale **IrisJR** que je fais déprimer, parait-il (C:) **Bymeha** l'inimitable (fan girl, va !), l'hilarissime **Aeliheart974** que je noierai si elle ne me rend pas rapidemment Hugues d'amour, **Baella** l'astrologue en chef et notre petite nouvelle, **Youwan** !

Bonne lecture et vive les jeudi soirs où on a rien a faire et où on accouche d'OS !

**xx**

**xx**

**Mademoiselle aux Araignées**

**xx  
**

**xx**

Les ombres se parent de leur corolle de cauchemar et dansent le ballet du silence, dans la chambre froide, avec leurs longs cils poudrés de noir et leurs jambes graciles qui viennent l'assommer quand tombe le soleil. Tout se tait ; et reste calme et les rideaux forment un long mur de plomb sur lequel viennent se rompre les bruits.

Seule la trotteuse tourne encore dans le ventre arrondi de l'horloge. Les deux autres, on les a figées il y a longtemps, pour ne pas qu'elles rappellent que Minerva a prit du retard sur le monde. Il n'y a que l'aiguille ciselée qui promène encore ses escarpins claquants sur le tapis des heures, et, peut être que sans elle, dans la chambre noire et grise aux couleurs des songes aveugles, on croirait que le temps a cessé d'allonger ses toiles sur le lit et les jouets.

Mais la troisième sœur, improbable Parque d'acier et de bronze, levée sur le front gris de la pendule, tourne, tourne, tourne et tourne encore, et creuse comme une tombe en rond sur le cadran défaillant dont les chiffres marbrés d'or sourient dans l'obscurité.

Les secrets s'accumulent dans les petites pièces. Et il n'y a pas de place pour tous. Alors ils se changent en gargouilles de poussière et de silence qui mordent et griffent et tuent, et font se violacer les corps et se ternir les yeux. Les secrets ne se brisent jamais, dans la chambre de Minerva. Ils restent suspendus au plafond comme de longues sculptures glacées qui racontent à ceux qui veulent bien les voir l'histoire d'une vie faite de douleurs et d'amours perdus, et parfois, le soir, alors qu'elle _l'_attend – elle sait qu'il viendra, ce soir comme tous les autres –, elle les voit se pencher vers elle comme l'aurait fait une mère, pour l'étreindre et l'attirer avec eux dans les ténèbres de son existence.

On lui a déjà dit, de ne pas écouter les secrets, mais ils ne lui posent pas la question et l'avalent en un souffle d'éternité. Les secrets de Minerva sont mauvais et agressifs – ce sont des secrets brûlants aux reflets de peau et de lune, qui lui brisent la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'ils s'approchent trop près. Mais elle ne peut rien faire, elle. Elle est trop petite et trop frêle et trop meurtrie déjà pour les empêcher d'approcher.

Alors elle ne fait que guetter leur progression ourlée par les murs gris de sa chambre comme s'ils y étaient épinglés tels des insectes venimeux. Et quand ils se battent avec le grondement presque silencieux de la pendule dont la trotteuse aimerait emporter la petite fille, pour l'amener avec eux dans leur monde de noirceur, elle sent ses paupières s'alourdir doucement et disparaitre les disques durs de ses billes d'acier.

Mais elle attend ; en serrant contre elle les vestiges de son enfance qu'elle concentre dans une peluche.

Les attentes sont toujours longues, dans sa chambre peuplée de secrets et de morsures dorées de culpabilité. Mais elle attend quand même, éveillée dans son monde de gargouilles et de tic tac. Sinon, il la réveillera, et il sera furieux – c'est plus dur de se rendormir après les coups : ses cauchemars deviennent pires encore.

Alors elle attend. Depuis que les secrets s'endorment et vivent dans sa chambre, c'est _lui_ qui fait la nuit et ordonne le sommeil. _Il faut attendre. _

Les rideaux se déforment de pensées plissées, et ondoient dans la nuit comme l'eau ridée d'un lac, alors qu'elle fixe ses yeux, dans l'obscurité qui tombe comme un couperet, sur les angles des murs qui se ternissent de toiles d'araignées et de temps défilant trop vite. Les secondes s'ourlent de silence et de reflets de douleur, et déjà, son petit corps se crispe dans la pénombre des gargouilles poussiéreuse.

Il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Il n'y a jamais eu de fenêtre, dans sa chambre.

« Les fenêtre, c'est pour les rêves. Les rêves, ça ne se vit pas. Les rêves des autres, ce sera ta vie. »

C'est ce qu'il disait toujours, quand elle perdait les lumières de ses yeux, qui s'éteignaient dès qu'elle passait le pas de la porte et s'étendait sur le lit trop grand, au milieu de draps froids qui la nappaient comme une chrysalide. L'instant suivant, il faisait tourner son regard dans la pièce, et il feignait ne pas voir les secrets translucides qui se pressent à ses pieds et lui escaladent le visage.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de fenêtre, toi. Tu auras la puissance, la force et le pouvoir, ma jolie Minerva. Tu auras tout ce dont les autres rêvent, ma chérie, papa te le promet. » Et ensuite, dans le même souffle, chuchoté tout contre son oreille : « Maintenant, sois gentille et fais moi une petite place dans ton lit. »

Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, et il n'y en aura jamais, dans la chambre de Minerva. Parce que les fenêtres, c'est pour les rêves et le soleil. Elle, elle a toujours vécu dans l'obscurité des cauchemars où les démons et les horreurs de la nuit caressent son corps d'enfant et s'enivrent du parfum de ses cheveux. Les fenêtres, ça s'ouvre sur les rêves, et elle n'a pas besoin de rêve.

Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, pas de maison de poupées, pas de murs roses aux images colorées de licornes. Juste les crinolines de poussières qui s'accrochent aux rideaux, le tic tac de la pendule qui creuse sa tombe ronde sur le cadran d'ivoire, et les secrets qui se précipitent comme des animaux sauvages dans ses jambes quand elle s'en approche un peu trop.

Ce n'est pas une chambre d'enfant. C'est un tombeau aux murs noirs qui se reflètent sur ses yeux pour obscurcir son cœur, quand elle en sort. C'est la tombe que creuse sur le cadran la trotteuse affairée à dissimuler les secrets dans les replis de silence.

Dans la pièce, il y a juste un miroir qui reflète le noir de son existence, et dans lequel son reflet s'efface un peu plus chaque jour, à mesure que ses pas se taisent sur le parquet grinçant et que sa peau d'opale se change en eau clair de lac. Minerva devient un fantôme, dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Sur les bords irisés de piqueteurs de rouille, qui font comme des tâches de rousseur à ses yeux pâles, les fléchures précoces de son front se brisent en lignes irrégulière, sur les courbures dorées des contours du miroir.

Parfois, alors qu'elle attend, le soir, elle plonge ses prunelles dans le miroir, et elle se regarde. Longtemps, en notant chaque détail de son enfance qu'elle retrouverait brisé le lendemain. Le miroir, c'est le seul endroit où elle voit vraiment s'envoler les secrets, comme d'imperceptibles volutes de fumées qui lui chuchotent à l'oreille ses cauchemars. C'est comme ça, qu'elle devient fantôme.

Le miroir mange ses espoirs et sa vitalité.

Le miroir lui vole son enfance pour lui rire au nez.

Souvent, quand _il_ sort de son lit, il se regarde dans le miroir, et ses yeux n'ont pas le même éclat que ceux de Minerva. Ils sont noirs et gris, de la couleur des nuages claquant d'orage, avec quelque chose en plus, qui ressemble à une toile d'araignée et qui lui quadrille la pupille pour couper en tranche ses ambitions.

Et alors, dans ses moments là, quand les draps sont sales et qu'elle se terre sous les couettes, tremblante, il a un petit rire doux qui fait frémir la poussière sur les murs, et recouvre un instant le tic tac de l'horloge. Alors seulement il sort, avec toujours les mêmes mots, sans se retourner, après lui avait fait un petit baiser sur la joue.

« Toi, on t'appelle la Demoiselle, déjà. Tu auras le pouvoir, Minerva. »

Minerva, c'est la Demoiselle reine dont les yeux de flammes s'emplissent d'incendie et devant lesquels on brûle ; l'enfant prodigue aux mains de magicienne dont les espoirs s'insufflent dans ses mondes parallèles. Minerva, c'est la Demoiselle qui se pare de toile d'araignées et de temps pour patienter jusqu'au moment où les gargouilles se tairont et où elle pourra clamer sa haine.

_[Voyons, Mademoiselle aux araignées, venez tisser vos toiles avec nous…]_

Alors elle attend. Elle peut attendre longtemps.

Mais cette nuit là, il sera rapide. Minerva ne sait pas comment, mais elle sent sa présence, dans les murs confinés qui lui mangent l'air et lui bloquent les poumons. Il est là depuis le début il regardait simplement danser les secrets, fasciné comme devant la vitre d'un aquarium.

Sa respiration erratique résonne comme le sinistre écho de l'horloge. Et alors qu'elle se terre sous les couvertures, un peu plus, elle sent sur ses lèvres abominables d'horreur et de pouvoir se former un sourire horrible.

Et elle attend encore ; il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Son ombre s'étend, et le crissement de l'horlogerie de bois se brise sous le froissement des draps. Elle l'entend qui se glisse contre son corps froid, et la moiteur de sa peau la fait frémir comme sous une caresse animale.

Les sons s'étouffent et les secrets cessent de bruisser au plafond ; tous s'arrêtent pour regarder le lit où une minuscule silhouette se tord.

« Papa ? »

- Chut… Ne dis rien, Minerva. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Dès que j'arrive ici, on joue au jeu du silence. Ne dis plus rien. »

_[Venez donc tissez vos toiles avec nous, Mademoiselle aux araignées…]_

Une unique peluche brune tombe de son bras pour s'écraser en un doux petit bruit sur le parquet ciré. Et une petite larme bourrelée de haine et de tristesse glisse sur sa joue d'opale, alors que ses mains glacées effleurent son ventre rebondi sous sa nuisette de soie brune.

Aussitôt une main froide se glisse sous sa paupière sans délicatesse, en lui égratignant la peau, et sa voix acide brise le silence d'un ton dur et cassant comme un angle de pierre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Minerva ? Tu sais que papa t'aime fort, pourtant… »

Et un secret s'ajoute à un autre, et tous se remettent à se débattre sur la poussière des murs. Et le miroir s'assombris encore un peu. Et l'aiguille de bronze sur le visage pâle de la pendule continue de tracer sa tombe ronde.

L'enfant n'esquisse pas un geste pour se défendre. Il ne lui vient même plus à l'idée de supplier – elle laisse se diluer la haine dans l'air condensé d'amertumes et de brisures de rêves, et d'attendre encore la fin de son calvaire. Elle se contente de devenir une poupée. Une poupée de chair, de sang, de fer et de cendres. Et d'orgueil.

_Il ne faut jamais pleurer_, ça montre les faiblesses.

_Il ne faut jamais supplier_, c'est seulement pour les faibles.

_Il ne faut jamais crier_ et se débattre, parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il sache que ça la touche – surtout pas.

_Il ne faut jamais rompre_, il ne faut jamais y penser – jamais, sinon les secrets referment leurs doigts sur votre ventre et le serrent, juste là où un petit monstre remue parfois pour lui dire de hurler au monde ce qui se passe, jusqu'à faire _pleurer_ les yeux de verre de l'intouchable Minerva.

Il faut juste laisser faire.

Et attendre.

Et l'attente se prolonge, longtemps, dans la nuit, alors que les mains parcourent son corps.

Minerva le sait, il finira bientôt. Il salira les draps, et en se relevant, déposera sur sa joue gauche ses deux lèvres craquelées et immondes au goût putréfie, qui lui lancent comme un sourire perfide. Il se dirigera vers la porte, en lâchant auparavant, en se regardant dans le miroir dans lequel elle se voit fantôme, les quelques mots perdus qu'il lance aux courants d'air, dans la nuit.

_Toi, on t'appelle la Demoiselle._

Et puis, il sortira.

C'est ce qu'il fait. Comme tous les soirs.

_Il salit les draps, dépose sur sa joue gauche un baiser et s'arrête devant le miroir._

Mais il s'arrête, le corps comme immobilisé par les secrets qui bloquent les poumons de Minerva, et son regard dans le reflet irisé du miroir croise celui de l'enfant pour ne plus s'en décrocher. Et les paroles se stoppent sous l'ourlet de ses lèvres brunâtres, qui n'osent remuer alors que les tâchent de rouille piquètent le lit de tache de rousseur.

Le temps se suspend.

Le long de la chambre vide, ils s'envoient et se renvoient une balle de silence.

Sur la petite table de chevet à côté de Minerva, une petite tasse de faïence ouvragée, la seule chose à laquelle l'enfant tienne réellement, semble onduler sous la lumière minuscule qui filtre de la porte. Il regarde tour à tour dans le reflet passé du miroir les deux petites figures de porcelaine – Minerva et sa figure pâle de poupée brune, et la tasse - sans faire un geste vers aucune des deux, et ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour en extraire la phrase rituelle.

Elle attend, encore – toujours.

Elle ne sourit pas mais les gargouilles de poussière suspendues aux rideaux s'ourlent et se courbent avec un sourire blanc zébré de traits tirés et de reflets de cauchemar.

Le souffle de l'homme se bloque dans sa gorge, et il ne peut plus rien dire alors que les prunelles de la fillette brillent dans le noir d'un éclat inhumain et haineux. Son visage se déforme de quelque chose qui ressemble à une brisure de dégout face aux yeux accusateurs de Minerva, et ses pas l'éloignent du miroir et de son fantôme brun aux allures de Demoiselle.

Et il sort.

Elle, reste stupéfaite sur le lit souillé, et le reflet de son visage dans le miroir se pare d'éclats de fureur et de tristesse indissimulable.

_Demoiselle, Demoiselle, on t'appelle la Demoiselle._

Minerva baisse la tête et ses cheveux recouvrent son visage blême. Alors l'enfant se fait une promesse. Une toute petite qu'elle se jure de ne jamais trahir : Quand elle sera grande, ils paieront tous. Un jour, bientôt. Quand elle sera grande, ce sera lui – lui et les autres. Ce sera lui et n'importe qui, du moment que lui y passe aussi, un jour ou un autre. Et ce jour là, elle voit déjà son sourira de glace s'épanouir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regarderait pendant de longues minutes le cadavre de son père refroidir dans la tiédeur douce de la mort, alors que les secrets s'entasseront dans son corps pour le remplir de poussière et d'amertume.

Minerva l'a déjà juré mille fois. Toujours avec la même ardeur, à la place chaude que laissait son corps de monstre dans la fraicheur glacée du lit de cauchemar dans lequel elle perdait son enfance.

Quand elle serait grande, ce sera lui et tout le monde.

Elle se répète qu'elle est Minerva de Sabertooth, celle que déjà, on appelle la Demoiselle – une jolie « Mademoiselle » qui se cache derrière ses fissures et les toiles d'araignée du temps qui s'écoule –, et que plus tard, les gens se souviendront de son nom, parce qu'elle leur fera payer _à tous_. De n'avoir rien vu venir, de n'avoir jamais rien fait – de n'avoir jamais été capables de savoir. De ne simplement jamais avoir compris à ses regards durs et noirs et aux montagnes de gargouilles secrètes qui s'accumulent dans sa chambre sans fenêtre.

Et elle se raccroche à sa promesse comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle hait son père, elle hait ses secrets et elle hait le monde entier, mais elle ne dit rien et ne dira jamais rien à personne. Elle se contente d'attendre, cachée par la danse des ombres et des insomnies douloureuses. C'est le jeu du silence, auquel elle joue, à celui qui ne criera pas – à celui qui souffrira le plus longtemps sans rien dire.

Minerva a huit ans. Et elle a toujours été mauvaise perdante.

A ce jeu là, il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur ; ce sera elle.

Et le temps tire encore sa toile filasse d'araignée mortelle sur la chambre où s'affrontent les secrets indénombrables. Et elle jure encore une fois – encore une dernière fois avant que les cauchemars ne viennent la prendre -, le poing serré, alors que ses yeux se ferment sur le sommeil et qu'elle balbutie une dernière fois une vengeance qui arrivera, un jour pas si lointain que ça.

_[Alors venez tisser vos toiles avec nous, Mademoiselle aux araignées…]_

Elle n'a plus qu'à attendre.

**xx**

**xx**

Verdict ? Je n'aime pas trop, mais c'est à vous de juger. Une petite review ?

Au passage, si vous aimez Minerva, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lire, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, Fracassos d'Iris JR, une petite merveille de psychologie.


End file.
